1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to swimming pool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved foating pool cover apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for passive heating or passive protection from heat of an associated swimming pool structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective covering of various types are utilized relative to swimming pools to afford protection during periods of non-use. Further, passive solar heating and cooling of swimming pools has been utilized relative to prior art structure as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,100 to Cogliano wherein an elaborate heat pipe heating and cooling interstructure is arranged to utilize a phase change material cooperative with a solar cell to effect a heating and cooling of an associated swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,153 to Sherwood sets forth a solar energy panel utilizing spaced skins to employ a fluid input and output relative to the panel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,520 to Arent sets forth a further example of a passive solar heating panel structure relative to an associated dwelling or building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,594 to McCurdy sets forth a solar heating panel utilizing curvilinear passage ways to increase rate of heat exchange relative to the solar panel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved floating pool cover apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to provide for a pool cover organization specifically directed to swimming pools to enhance selective heating or affording protection from heat by a floating cover apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.